


Bottom's Up

by AndroR



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is gonna be so feisty, I like that, Mafiatale AU, Mobsters galore, Mobtale Au, Papyrus is probably gonna be smoother, Sans is smooth, Undertale AU, and spunky, i dunno what i'm doing, ya got spunk kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroR/pseuds/AndroR
Summary: Just another Mafiatale/Mobtale spin-off being throwing into the void that is the internetFrisk's all grown up and enjoying her time as an adult in the peak of the Roaring 20's. Little does she know her whole life is about to be turned upside down by a bunch of mobster monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quick funsies, just let my mind wander aimlessly and gotta say it actually was fun.
> 
> [Here's the song Frisk and Sans dance to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kabMzYqgCtY)

It was around 3 or 4 in the afternoon when Sans and Papyrus finally found their way to a table in the Talk Simple bar. They settled in their seats, got a couple drinks brought to them, and enjoyed the live music by the bar in silence. It’d been a long day and the two were set to relax. 

Sans leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table as he shut his eyes and chewed on a toothpick sticking out of his teeth. From a couple tables over he could hear a couple having some kind of argument. He opened one eye to glance over at them.

“You’re the one that said ya wanted to come here, Frisk!” The man shouted. The music playing onstage was loud and energetic. Given how loud the crowd in this bar was, it had to be.

“I did but ya just said you’d rather be out with ya boys, Tommy, so what’s the point?!” She demanded, her eyes seemed to burn with something. Her male companion rolled his eyes with an exhausted groan. He got up from the table and stalked off to the restroom. 

That was a thing that just happened. Hilarious. Sans dropped his toothpick on the table, got up from his seat, and waltzed over to the woman. Papyrus simply watched where he went with an arched brow as he took a swig of his drink.

“Hey there, girlie. Wanna dance?” He asked with an easy wink. Frisk had been glaring down at the table. The irritated look on her face shifted to curiosity as she blinked at the skeleton. 

“Aw I dunno..Tommy might not…” Her uncertainty suddenly changed to a look of stubborness as she stood up. “No, ya know what? I’d love to!” Frisk said and took the hand that naturally came up to take hers once she’d stood up. 

_Easy peasy._ Sans thought as he led her to the dance floor. The drum started up and Sans smirked, knowing exactly what pace to take this at. As the two joined hands The Devil Swings Out started to play and Sans took the lead, surprising his dance partner. Yet Frisk kept glancing at the men’s room with an annoyed look. Sans gave a silent sigh, still smiling.

“Hey, sweetheart. Can ya dip?” He asked slyly. She looked at him with surprise. He was a few inches shorter than her so could _he_? She thought he looked to be about 4’10”, while she was 5’ even. 

“Uh, I can. Can you?” She replied slowly. Sans nodded with a quick “Right,” and spun her around him before catching her and dipping her dramatically to the music. Frisk could hardly believe it. This guy was strong, wasn’t he? When she was brought back up to her feet, they kept dancing and Frisk could hardly keep a smile off her face now as her eyes stuck to Sans. He had fast footwork and good rhythm. Despite Frisk not being the best dancer, Sans had a way of making that totally not obvious.

Sans gestured with his chin to prompt her he was going to spin her and she complied happily. Other customers were clapping to the beat of the song and Frisk could barely contain the giddiness inside her. Once the song was over, Sans gave Frisk a handsome bow and brought her to their table. Papyrus looked between the two with a cautious smile as Sans retrieved his toothpick and sat next to his brother.

“So who’s that guy you were fightin’ with, pretty lady?” Sans broke the silence between them. Frisk shrugged her shoulders, unsure if she wanted to answer until she looked at the two skeletons. They made her feel comfortable and she supposed it didn’t hurt to explain seeing as Sans had been kind enough to distract her.

“He’s _’sposed_ to be my boyfriend, but he’s not so good at it.” She huffed, “I’d say he’s struck out.” She muttered, but her expression wasn’t exactly convincing. Sans and Papyrus exchanged a knowing look.

“What’s ya name?” Sans asked to change the subject. Frisk looked at them and smiled kindly.

“Frisk. Frisk Sullivan. What about you twos?” 

“A lovely name, to say the least!” Papyrus chimed in, “This is my older brother, Sans Gaster and I am the spectacular Papyrus Gaster!” The taller skeleton made a show of motioning between the two of them and Frisk couldn’t help but giggle at the extraordinary introduction. She also noted with surprise that Papyrus was actually the younger one. Maybe it was silly to think this way, but she had expected him to be the taller one given his height.

“Pleasure to meet you both!” She grinned, feeling the edge of frustration from her earlier fight with her boyfriend melting away. That is, until a hand found its way to her shoulder and tugged. 

“Frisk, what’re ya doin’ with _these_ monsta chumps?!” The annoyed and nasaly voice demanded. Frisk’s nose scrunched up in annoyance as she spun around to look up at him from her seat.

“Get lost, Tommy! We’re through!” Frisk shouted and removed his hand from her. The offence Tommy showed was clear as day and he looked like he was debating whether or not he wanted to argue with her again or not. Papyrus stood and grabbed the man’s shoulder. 

“Hey there, pal. I’d say Ms. Frisk has had enough of your nonsense for today. Why don’t ya find somebody else to annoy?” Papyrus’ smile looked caring on the surface, but it was obvious the undertone held some toxicity. Tommy looked between the tall skeleton in front of him and the shorter one at the table who had a smile of his own that sent shivers up and down his back.

“Ya know what, whateva. What a coupla cretins!” Tommy growled as rushed out the bar. Frisk watched him go in amazement before she turned back to the skeleton brothers. It seemed she was disappointed that he left so easily, but at the same time she felt glad to be rid of him. He didn’t really want to be with her, anyways. It’d been obvious he was only interested in her looks.

“Wow, I’m impressed. You really showed him. Thanks, guys.” Frisk’s casual tone was pleasant to the skeletons’ non-existent ears and they both smiled kindly. 

“Always a pleasure to help out a sweet lady such as yourself.” Sans held his hand in a two finger salute that made Frisk chuckle. 

“You’re both too kind.” She hummed. After a moment or two of silence, she glanced down at her wristwatch and gasped. “Oh my gosh, that’s the time ain’t it! I gotta get goin’! Hope ta see the two uh ya around, boys!” She called before rushing out the door of the bar.

“So then. Is she the next one? Ya saw it in ‘er?” Papyrus asked as he watched her leave the bar, waving at them excitedly. “Yep.” Sans answered lazily, once again leaning back in his chair and sipping on his drink.


	2. It's All Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's a song to listen to while you read!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=908rwiGWXas) Nothin' special in regards to the story, just somethin' that goes with the tone of the chapter (despite being from the 40s and the story being set in the 20s).

Frisk hurried down the street to her work, which was a simple job. Alls she had to do was answer the phone and direct people to where they wanted their calls sent. Easy, she’d thought. Well, in reality it’d taken her about a month before she’d stopped sending people to the wrong lines. Amazing what an employer was willing to put up with, she thought, when there were no alternatives. But now she knew all the jack connections on her switchboard downpat! 

Once 7 pm hit, it was time to clock out and go home. The night was loud and boisterous. It being a Friday, some of the shops were open late to accomodate bar-goers. Frisk’s stomach growled at her and she decided to treat herself. Too tired to cook at this hour. She lingered near an ice cream shop and a smile spread across her face. She hadn’t treated herself to anything nice in a while. 4 minutes later she walked out with a frozen strawberry treat in hand and a bounce in her step. It wasn’t dinner, but it was delicious!

“Well looksie who it is! That pretty lady from before!” Someone called from behind her. She tensed and stood there for a moment, feeling her stomach drop. Slowly turning to peak over her shoulder, Frisk was relieved to see it was only the two skeleton monsters she’d met earlier that day.

“Golly, you guys really startled me!” She laughed as Sans and Papyrus came up to her with their hands in their pockets.

“Heheh sorry ‘bout that. But what’re ya doin’ out here alone at this hour?” Papyrus inquired, all concern and smiles. That sure was sweet of him, but Frisk still kept a small distance. The brothers had been pleasant enough at the Talk Simple, but she didn’t know them and she wasn’t naive. They were strangers.

“Oh, I just got off work. Just heading home now.” She responded politely. 

“Yeah? It’s dark, why don’t ya let us walk ya home?” Papyrus offered.

“Oh no, you don’t hafta do that. It’s only about a 15 minute walk, anyways. Not far at all.”

“We insist. At least let us walk ya part of the way. It really is dangerous for a woman alone. Never know what could be bumping around in the night.” Sans said, looking a bit intimidating with his eyes. Frisk gulped. He wasn’t wrong, but for a second she wondered if she should be concerned about _them_ bumping in the night.

“If you insist.” And off they went with Sans and Papyrus on either side of her. As they walked, Frisk let her thoughts linger on the skeleton brothers. Who they were and what they did for a living. They were polite and gentlemanly, but something told Frisk they had a mean side to them both.

“Your, uh, ice cream’s melting.” Sans pointed out and she agreed as she took a couple bites. That wasn’t weird, both Sans and Papyrus thought sarcastically, seeing as most people licked their ice creams. 

“Ya know, back in the underground, we had Nice Cream. Well, we still have it. The guy that made it sells it up here now. It’s pretty popular on our side uh town.” The shorter skeleton started saying to lighten the mood. It wasn’t as if the two were going to hurt her but he knew she was being cautious with them. That was smart of her. Good to know they weren’t hunting an idiot. Maybe she’d even prove to be a challenge.

“Really? What’s it like?” Frisk wondered, her eyes lighting up a bit. The thought of “their side of town” passed her mind briefly upon hearing its mention. Their side was the monster side, of course. Never sat well with Frisk that anyone was forced to live in a specific place just because of who they were.

“Pretty close to bein’ the same as what ya got there. But the guy writes nice things in the wrappers. Brightens ya day.” Sans shrugged at her ever present smile. Papyrus looked up at the stars as he nodded, looking like he was remembering something. Frisk took another small bite of her ice cream before she smiled. 

“Maybe we should all go get some Nice Cream sometime. Bet it’d be fun.” She offered, unsure why she did as soon as the invitation left her lips. Maybe she wanted to get to know the two of them better. Both the skeleton brothers seemed pleased with the invitation and agreed. A few more minutes passed in silence, save for the three’s footsteps.

“Alright boys, I’d say this is as far as I go but home’s a little further ahead, so it’ll hafta be as far as yous guys go.” She grinned sincerely at them. Her hands were empty, meaning she’d finished off her ice cream cone and all. 

“Alright, little lady. Good seein’ ya and we’ll be seein’ ya again real soon.” Papyrus winked. Sans smiled and waved as the two turned and walked back the way they’d just come from. With a small chuckle, Frisk turned and started towards her apartment. It wasn’t until she’d gotten through her front door and was showered and dressed for bed that she stopped to reflect on tonight’s strange event. That statement Papyrus had made at the end, while seeming appropriate enough given that Frisk had invited them to Nice Cream eventually, still gave her a strange feeling. He sounded so sure of it, as if he knew for a fact they would be seeing each other again and nothing would stop it. Frisk let herself fall forward onto her bed before sighing uncomfortably. Those two were quite the pair. 

“So, Paps. Wuchya think? Convinced?” Sans asked, walking next to his brother in the crisp night air. 

“I’d say I am, brother. You picked a good one, too. She’s filled to the brim with determination.” Papyrus mused, arms crossed and deep in thought. He was reflecting on a number of things about the girl. Her speech patterns, body language, demeanor, etc. There were plenty of signs to go off of when determining a being’s primary trait. Although if you weren’t careful, you could make a mistake and guess the wrong one. That’s why both skeleton brothers were put on this assignment.

“Then it’s decided. Tomorrow we’ll get all buddy buddy to make her more comfortable, work on it from there. And I guess before that, we should check in with Asgore and Toriel and let 'em know we found what he’s looking for. Oh, and we need to head to the store, too. And after that, I can go check in on Grillby about that side gig.” Sans listed tomorrow’s errands, one on each bony finger. Papyrus gave a nod with each errand stated, arms still crossed, until the last one. 

“My my, brother. I’m surprised you’re putting in so much effort this time around. You’re usually a real lazybones.” Papyrus snickered triumphantly at his pun.

“It gets weaker every time ya use that one, Paps.” Sans chuckled, earning himself a soft punch on the shoulder from his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hokay! So this chapter was pretty slow, but we're getting a bigger picture on what exactly is going on and we find out that Asgore and Toriel are the center of this situation. Just what are they after, though? And are the skelebros entirely on board? Find out next time on Bottom's Up!
> 
> Feedback, suggestions, comments, questions, etc are highly encouraged and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Was it interesting? Should I write more for it? Feel free to leave questions and/or comments! Thanks much for reading ^^


End file.
